Hearts Irreversibly Bound
by Kiara3rayerayepoo
Summary: Since the beginning of time, their fates have been intertwined with each others' and their hearts irreversibly bound without them even knowing it. Will Ava and Mikoto be able to conquer the many obstacles they are destined to face, or will they fail, losing each other or their lives in the process? Mikoto & Ava pairing! Warning: lemons, limes, profane and so much more! Enjoy! :D


**Hey Guys!**

 **Here it is! My new story titled, Hearts Irreversibly Bound!**

 **After watching the first season of the K series, I fell in love instantly (especially with Suoh Mikoto) and immediately a story popped up in my head. So here is the first chapter introducing my OC, Ava. I believe you guys are going to enjoy this story, so please read on and let me know!**

 **But first here is my disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE K SERIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Ava, Mona, etc…) are my original characters.)**

 **AND**

 **There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T DO IT! DON'T YOU DARE READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there may—most likely will—be profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it.**

 **With that said, please enjoy!**

 **Hearts Irreversibly Bound**

 **Chapter 1: "I see you."**

She stopped so suddenly, it took Kamamoto and the others by surprise.

"Yata! Hold up." Turning his skate board around to weave through the mass of pedestrians walking the streets of Shizure City, Yata—a chestnut haired, 20 year old—stopped in front of Anna, Kamamoto—his best friend—Bando and Akagi who were inseparable and should have been born twins although they are exact opposites in nature.

"What's up?" Yata asked, flipping his skateboard effortlessly into his hand.

"It's Anna. I think she wants to go inside." Kamamoto replied, scratching his head of hair as yellow as the sun. Anna moved, running over to Bubble B, placing her hands on the cold glass, her focus sharp, eyeing something with pure fascination.

Yata sighed. He didn't want to go inside, but he wasn't going to deny Anna the chance to go in if she wanted something. Before he made a move towards the store, his phone rang. It was Kusanagi.

Kusanagi: "Yata. It's a minor detail, but there's a small group causing trouble not too far from your location. Can you handle it?"

His heart began to race, his excitement rising, rushing through his system like spit fire. He loved to fight. Craved it even. It was exactly what he needed right now and so he was going for it no matter how minor it was.

Yata: "Damn straight! Just tell me the location and we'll take care of it."

Kusanagi smiled at Yata's usual burst of excitement at any mention of a fight.

Kusanagi: "But isn't Anna with you?"

Yata deflated a little and grumbled.

Yata: "Yeah."

Kusanagai laughed at the sudden change in Yata's mood.

Kusanagi: "You're with the others correct? So one of you stay with Anna or bring her back here."

Yata: "She's interested in shopping a bit more so Kamamoto will stay with her while we check on that minor detail."

Kusanagi: "Alright. Let me know if you need backup."

Kusanagi's last words were said with the sole purpose of getting on Yata's prideful, young adult nerves. And it worked. Every time. Yata cursed him out before ending the call.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Yata?" Kamamoto yelled. "Why do I have to stay behind?"

Yata flipped his skateboard mid-air to land perfectly by his feet. Then he placed his foot at one end to raise it off the ground. "Because."

Practically popping a blood vessel in his cranium, Kamamoto responded. "Because is not an answer—"

"You can go, Kamamoto. I will stay here until you four return." And with that Anna, pushed the door open, running inside after God knows what.

Kamamoto lunged for her. "Anna, wait!—"

"She'll be fine. We'll be so quick about this, she'll still be shopping by the time we get back. So let's go!" Bando and Akagi followed Yata riding his skateboard. And though Katamoto was hesitant to leave Anna alone, he reassured himself that she would be fine and that they'd be back before she knew it.

 **Meanwhile with Anna…**

 _…Which way did she go?..._ Anna thought to herself, quickly looking to her left then switching to her right. Among the rush of people—who were all generally taller than her—it was nearly impossible to see in which direction _she_ had gone. But—There! Anna spotted her and rushed right through the crowd, determined not to lose her this time.

The woman was on her phone at this point, going up the escalator with several bags resting on both arms. So Anna followed, fitting her way through the bodies of others to get up the escalator in record timing.

The woman turned to her left, heading towards the clothing department designated for babies and toddlers. Upon entering, something caught her eye immediately. The woman walked straight towards a white jacket for a 0-6 month old, decorated with a floral pattern colored in purple and pink. She picked it up off the rack with her free hand, examined it then smiled. Anna moved forward, taking small steps towards her woman of interest. Her smile was warm. Soft. And although Anna could not fully see her expression due to the shades she wore, Anna would know that look anywhere. Craved it secretly. An expression full of adoration and love.

Anna was only a few feet away from her now and able to hear her conversation.

"—pick it up on my way back….Yeah, that's fine. I'm at Bumble B right now. I wanted to see if they had a nice winter coat for Sage and Tatu and I think I found the perfect one for Tatu. She's going to look so adorable in this…White with purple and pink flowers on it…" Suddenly the woman pulled the phone away from her ear for the individual on the other line was screaming in pure joy. After about a minute, she repositioned the phone back to her ear. "Yes, kill my ear drum why don't you. I don't need it." She smirked. Then the other person on the line spoke and the woman gave short laugh. "Whatever, Mona.…Hey, that's insulting. You know I'm not one to forget. Not like you anyways." She grinned then replied, "Yeah, okay, I'll let you believe that." Her grin grew wider. "But okay, I will. See you soon." Then she hung up her phone, placing it back in one of the inner pockets of her bag. It wasn't until that moment that she spotted Anna looking directly up at her.

"Hey, sweetie." The woman started, looking to her left then to her right before bending down to meet Anna at her height level. "Where are your parents? Are you lost?"

In an instant, Anna's face changed, slightly. She looked down at her feet, sadness filling her eyes.

"My parents are dead."

The woman froze in shock. It took a while for her to recover before she dropped the bags she was holding on the floor next to her and rested on bent knees. Lifting Anna's head with a gentle hand, the woman gave her a reassuring smile before asking, "Is there someone else taking care of you now?"

Anna nodded. "Mikoto and HOMRA."

Again, Anna couldn't make out her full expression. She was certain that the woman before her was again wide-eyed in shock. But maybe not, because the woman then opened her mouth to say, "Is he or they here with you? Did you get separated from them?" with no shock or surprise evident in her voice.

Instead of answering, Anna couldn't help herself. She reached out with both hands and removed the shades from the woman's face. When the woman looked at her, Anna gasped in awe.

The woman smiled at her and said, "Haven't gotten that reaction in such a long time. Are you not scared, little one?"

Anna shook her head then placed her small hands on each side of the woman's face. "Your eye's have the prettiest red in them. Just like Mikoto's red."

The woman looked at the young girl in front of her in wonder, before smiling. "Thank you, sweetie, although I'm not so sure about the last part. Was that a compliment?" She finished, laughing. Anna liked the sound of it. It was light, carefree, and pure.

"But anyway, let's go find your caretakers. I'm sure they're probably worried about you."

"They're not here." Anna replied, never looking away from the woman, especially now that she was able to see her full expression. Confusion hit first.

"What do you mean they're not here?" She asked.

"I told them they could leave me here while they go quickly deal with something. They will be back for me soon—"

"Are they _insane!_ " The woman cried out, angrily. Gently taking her shades back from Anna's hand, the woman rested them on her forehead before grabbing her bags and standing. Looking down at Anna, she inquired, "How could they leave you here by yourself? It's dangerous to be out and about at such a young age. Not to mention that you are a young girl! I can't believe this. This is ridiculous!"

Anna stared at the woman in awe once more. Not because of her outburst, but because of the rapid change in eye color the instant she yelled in anger.

"Sweetie, what is your name?"

Still enraptured by what she saw and what she was continuing to see now, it took Anna a second to answer.

"Anna."

And there is was. That warm, soft smile that made Anna want to smile in return.

"Such a pretty name. Fits you just right." Her smile grew. "My name is Ava. And Anna, I've decided that I will take you home. I will not leave you here alone. It is far too dangerous. Do you know where home is?"

Anna nodded.

"Okay, great. So come with me. Let me pay for this and then we'll go—"

"Wait." Anna said, as the woman turned to go pay for the coat in her hands. Ava stopped and waited for Anna, who took position right in front of her. She looked up at Ava with large, deep violet eyes, before putting her head back down as if too shy now to ask what it is she wanted to ask.

"Anna? What is it? You can tell me, honey. It's okay."

It took her a second, but then she raised her head, those violet rays of sunshine looking back at Ava once more.

"Can we shop some more before you take me home?"

"I should really take you back home, Anna—"

"Please, Ava. Please." Anna begged, taking another step closer to her.

Ava couldn't resist the plea of a child. It just wasn't in her DNA. She smiled and said, "All right, Miss Anna. We'll go anywhere you would like to go. But we can't stay out too late. I would like to take you back home before dark."

Anna nodded in understanding then grabbed her coat, before she walked side by side with Ava. The only woman—since her mother—that she was able to see in full color.

 **HOMRA Bar**

"Everything okay?" Kusanagi inquired after picking up his phone on the third ring.

"Yes, that problem is handled. But we have an even bigger one." Yata supplied.

Kusanagi's left hand stopped wiping down the counter of his bar, his stillness detected by the two others in the bar with him.

"What is it?"

There was a second of hesitation before Yata released a flood of information, the beginning the most startling.

"Anna is missing, Kusanagi! Gone! We told her to remain at the fucking Bumble B because she was so engrossed in it and didn't want to leave when I got your call. She fucking even ran inside the store so fast it was crazy! But she agreed to remain there until we returned, which wasn't long, and she didn't! She's not here! And we looked everywhere for her and ahhhh—We fucked up Kusanagi. I fucked up. And what if she was—"

"Yata." Kusanagi started, a small smile appearing on his face. "It's okay."

Bewildered and shocked, Yata yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S OKAY'! Anna's missing! We need to—"

"She's here. At the bar."

Silence remained for a second. "W-what? How! When?"

"Just now actually. With a new friend it seems. So you and the guys are free to go home and rest or continue to patrol the area. I'll talk to you four in person tomorrow."

"O-okay…Gotcha. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Kusanagi hung up and placed his phone in his pocket, never once looking away from the woman who just entered his bar with Anna. She was holding her hand, a shock to them all because Anna rarely engaged in physical contact. Her only exception was with Mikoto and Totsuka. And even then she would only grab their clothing.

Taking a few steps forward with Anna beside her, the woman placed several shopping bags, which occupied her other hand, down on one of his tables on the side. Once finished she looked down at Anna, smiled, then turned her attention back to men within the bar.

With the shades over her eyes, neither of the three men could tell who she was actually staring at, but regardless it seemed she was not happy with either of them. She sported a frown that did nothing to mare her natural beauty. And a natural beauty she was.

She had mocha, honey brown skin that was a refreshing sight, seeing as one with her color was rare to witness on an average day like today within this country. But nevertheless, she was stunning even with the shades that hid her eyes. Maybe it had to do with the appealing contrast that was her hair. It was silver white and long, ending at her waist. She was tall compared to the average woman and she wore an elegant black coat that flared at her hips. She wore dark navy blue jeans that were covered by knee- length high heel boots that were the color of a rich but dark blood red. It was decorated in an intricate black design laced with silver.

The woman stood before the men in silence for a good minute. Then she spoke.

"Are you all crazy?" she inquired, directing the question to no one in particular.

Kusanagi was at first slightly taken aback by her question, but then smiled her way. "To a degree, yes."

Her frown deepened.

"Leaving a child, especially a young girl her age, alone in a store full of strangers is amusing to you?"

Kusanagi's smile disappeared within seconds. "You misunderstand—"

She dismissed him completely, looking to her right.

"What about you? You look like you have some common sense. So why would you leave Anna alone?" Totsuka became flustered at her accusation, using one hand to scratch the back of his head. He gave a small smile before saying, "I had no idea Anna was left all alone at all. That should never have happened."

Walking to the two, Totsuka knelt down before Anna and graced her with one of his sincere smiles. "Are you okay, Anna?"

She nodded yes in confirmation.

"Were you scared?"

Now she shook her head from side to side. Anna looked up at the woman then back to Totsuka.

"I was with Ava."

Totsuka smiled. "I see. Well I'm sorry you were left alone. It will never happen a—"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, especially to children." Ava replied, looking down at him. Totsuka looked up at her with a slightly shocked expression, then turned his head, mouth open agape, as she walked passed him with Anna right beside her. She stopped right before Mikoto, who was smoking a cigarette on one of the bar stools.

Ava quickly looked down at Anna. "Is this him?"

Anna nodded her head and grabbed the end of Mikoto's coat with her other hand.

Ava's attention redirected itself back to Mikoto and before anyone knew it, Ava reached for the cigarette and removed it from Mikoto's mouth, putting it out on the ash tray beside him placed on the bar. Then she removed her shades aware of Kusanagi's wide eyed, mouth open ajar expression. Never taking a moment to look his way however, Ava continued to stare at Mikoto with her silver eyes flecked with red, a truly unique pair.

"Not only is second hand smoke a potential threat to the health of those around you, especially Anna's, there is such a thing as third hand smoke. Look it up. Figure it out and stop." Not giving anyone a chance to interrupt, Ava continued, "And if I find Anna wondering on her own one more time, King or no King, I will be giving you more than just a tongue lashing, got it?"

A grin graced Mikoto's features, defining his handsome face as his eyes suddenly flashed bright red, turning back to amber a split second later.

"Is that a threat?" He inquired, grinning wider with amusement lurking behind his irises.

And now it was Ava's time to grin, defiance, strength, and fight visible through her silver-red orbs.

Leaning forward, she got up close, their bodies practically touching, before she brought her mouth to his ear and whispered, "More like foreplay."

Stepping back, Ava bent down to Anna's level. Smiling with a heart filled with genuine love for the 11 year old she got to know in just a few hours, Ava said, "I will always be a phone call away if you need me and this if for you." Reaching into the inside pocket of her coat, Ava pulled out a silver necklace that had a heart piece inflamed in red within the middle of a silver cross. Anna instantly let go of Mikoto's coat and took the necklace from Ava's hand.

She gasped as she admired her gift.

"I thought you bought it for-"

"Nope." Ava replied, her smile growing by the second. "I made you believe so. But how could I not get it for you after you're initial reaction. You love it, right."

Anna nodded eagerly in confirmation. "Yes! I do!"

"Then it's yours."

Anna smiled and moved forward, giving Ava a hug that was gladly returned. Once Anna let go, Ava brushed Anna's hair back behind her ear in a show of affection, before rising, making her way back towards her bags, and leaving the bar in a strut that not only caught the eye of all but also left everyone wanting to know…more.

* * *

 **Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Lol!**

 **How are you my wonderful readers!? I hope you are all doing well! ^-^**

 **So here is a MY NEWEST STORY as of Nov 6** **th** **, 2015!**

 **As I said before, I feel in love with this series and had to write** _ **my version**_ **of how things really went down (..at least in my world, which is my imagination…hehe…) in K. Lol!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed the first chappie. And whether you did or didn't, please let me know through a REVIEW even if it's an emoji or a one word response. (I love me some emojis! Hehe :D) Hearing from you guys not only gives me constructive feedback, but also allows me to get to know you and communicate with you guys, especially if you private message me!**

 **So please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And stay on the alert for more chappie's to come!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL! ^-^**


End file.
